Phineas and Ferb: Team Rocket Mottos
by Sweet Candace
Summary: Candace, Jeremy, and Phineas sing the three Team Rocket mottos to date. Slight Pokemon x Phineas and Ferb crossover.


Candace, Jeremy and Phineas sing Team Rocket's original motto. Plus, they're also singing Double Trouble.

(Candace is symbolized by 'C', Jeremy, 'J', Phineas 'P' and Dr. Doofenshmirtz, 'Dr. Doof'. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is the boss, and Perry is Pikachu and what isn't said by anyone is substituted with 'Chorus'). This is edited in which they say their names and not what is said during the motto.

Dr. Doof: This is the boss and I'm sick of waiting. I want Pikachu! And this time, don't screw it up!

Chorus: Prepare for trouble, make it double. Prepare for trouble, make it double.

J: We'll be the richest rouges of all time.

C: Creators of a grand design.

J: I'll be the king.

C: I'll be the queen.

P: I'll be the joker…of crime.

Chorus: Prepare for trouble, make it double.

C: Prepare of trouble,

Chorus: Prepare for trouble.

J: Make it double.

Chorus: Make it double.

C: To protect the world from devastation,

J: To unite all peoples' within our nation.

C: To denounce the evils of truth and love,

J: To extend our reach to the stars above.

C: Candace.

J: Jeremy.

C: Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light,

J: Surrender now, or prepare to fight!

P: That's right!

Chorus: Team Rocket's rockin'! Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble, Double Trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you.

Chorus: Team Rocket's rockin'! Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble, Double Trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you.

C & J: We're going to capture Pikachu.

(Jeremy laughs)

Chorus: Prepare for trouble, make it double

C: Prepare for trouble.

Chorus: Prepare for trouble,

J: Make it double.

Chorus: Make it double.

Chorus & J: We're Team Rocket and we fight for what's wrong. For mayhem, madness and rare Pokemon.

C: I'm so gorgeous.

J: I'm always the man.

Dr. Doof: You're just the players in _my_ master plan!

Chorus: Team Rocket's rockin'! Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble, Double Trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you.

Chorus: Team Rocket's rockin'! Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble, Double Trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you.

C & J: We're going to capture Pikachu.

(Jeremy laughs)

Chorus & J: We're always gonna try, no one can deny it. We can start a riot in Sunday school

J: Ooh, a riot!

Chorus & J: And we'll have you believin' truth can be deceiving.

Chorus, C & J: Do unto others is our golden rule!

(Jeremy laughs)

C: This is our most ingenious plan ever, if I do say so myself.

J: Even we can't screw this one up, Candace.

P: Will you two stop yappin', here they come!

Chorus: Prepare for trouble!

Chorus: Team Rocket's rockin'! Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble, Double Trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you.

Chorus: Team Rocket's rockin'! Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble, Double Trouble, big trouble, capture Pikachu.

Chorus: Team Rocket's rockin'! Talkin' trouble, J: walkin' trouble, Double Trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you.

Chorus & C: Team Rocket's rockin'! Chorus: Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble, Double Trouble, big trouble, capture Pikachu.

Chorus, C & J: Team Rocket's rockin'! Chorus: Talkin' trouble, J: walkin' trouble, Chorus: Double Trouble, C: big trouble, Chours: is gonna follow you.

Chorus: Team Rocket's rockin'!

C & J: Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!

*ding*

Candace, Jeremy and Phineas sing the Battle Frontier version of Team Rocket's motto.

C: Prepare for trouble, you've stumbled on the truth,

J: Oh, the annoyance of twerpish youth.

C: An evil as old as the galaxy,

J: Sent here to fulfill our destiny.

P: Phineas, that's me!

C: To denounce the evils of truth and love,

J: To extend our reach to the stars above.

C: Candace.

J: And Jeremy.

P: Phineas is the name.

C: Where ever there's peace in the universe,

J: Team Rocket,

P: Will be there.

All: To make everything worse!

Candace, Jeremy, and Phineas sing the newest Team Rocket motto, the Sinnoh one.

C: Listen, is that a voice I hear?

J: It's speaking to me, loud and clear.

C: Floating on the wind!

J: Past the stars!

P: In your ear!

C: Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace.

J: Dashing hope, putting fear in its place.

C: A rose by any other name's just as sweet.

J: When everything's worse, our work is complete!

C: Candace,

J: And it's Jeremy.

P: Phineas, now that's a name.

C: Putting the do-gooders in their place,

J: Team Rocket.

All: We're in your face!

This is basically an idea I had. Basically Dr. Doofenshmirtz wants Pikachu [Perry] and he sends Candace [Jessie], Jeremy [James], and Phineas [Meowth] to capture him. I used Phineas because I didn't know who would best personify him. Please tell me if another P&F character would best personify Meowth.


End file.
